Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of overhead conveyor systems and, more particularly, to carrying clips for transporting garments on hangers in such a system.
Description of the Related Art
Garment conveyors are commonly used in business locales for which the storage and retrieval of a large number of garments is necessary. Many systems use hangers on which to store the garments, such as shirts, jackets or pants. To efficiently transport the garments to and from various storage locations, a conveyor system may be used. Typical overhead conveyors rely on an elevated track to which movable transport components are attached. A chain or cable that is secured to the track makes a closed loop and follows the track in one or two directions, driven by a motor. Transport components that are connected to the chain will be thereby guided along the track. By attaching a hanger carrying a garment to such a component, it may be used to guide the garment to a designated location by moving the transport component along the track.
In modern garment conveyors, supporting transport components are often referred to as “clips,” and typically have a hook that accommodates the upper, curved portion of a hanger. As the clip is moved along the track from one location to another, the hanger, and attached garment, moves along with it. In automated systems, different mechanisms have been used to allow for a hanger to be selectively attached and detached to a clip. In addition to the problem of reliably capturing a hanger of interest, it is often difficult as well to capture just one hanger at a time, as the hangers tend to hang adjacent to one another.